


It All Started With Truth Or Dare

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Top!Frank, Truth or Dare, bottom!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A house party, truth or dare and strategically placed condoms... What more do you need to know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started With Truth Or Dare

"I'm not going Mikey", Gerard shook his head insistently.

"You have to Gee! Please, it'll be so much fun", Mikey begged, trying to convince Gerard to come to the party. 

"Fuck off Mikey", Gerard sighed. 

"You have to come", Mikey repeated, refusing to back down. 

"Fucking make me", Gerard huffed. 

And Mikey did. So that's how Gerard ended up squeezing into his tightest skinny jeans, digging out the eyeliner and leaving the comfort of his basement for a room full of drunk and horny teenagers. It's fair to say that Gerard thought this was going to be the worst night of his life. However, he would think that, because he couldn't possibly know that Frank Iero was going to be there. 

Frank arrived at the party before Gerard, grabbing a drink from the bowl of questionable punch and trying to find someone he knew. After an hour of standing around, only getting drunker, Frank Iero laid eyes on Gerard Way.  Gerard wandered into the room, oblivious to Frank's stare and found a drink, shrinking back against the wall. The other kids danced and flirted, some writhing around in corners or pressed up against walls. 

Frank had seen Gerard round at college a few times but never found the right moment to talk to him. So when someone yelled that they should play truth or dare, Frank grinned excitedly. On the other hand, Gerard hated truth or dare. The invasive questions were always too probing and the dares were normally borderline sexual harassment. But just like everyone else, he sat down in the circle and played the game. Mikey started off, opting for a dare. 

"I dare you to kiss Pete in that cupboard for 2 minutes", Brendon squealed, seeing his opportunity to set them up. Apparently Pete was always going on about Mikey and as much as Gerard hated to think about it, they would make a cute couple. Everyone cheered as Mikey blushed and Pete dragged him into the closet. They emerged a few minutes later with swollen lips and red faces, hair tousled and clothes rumpled. Pete grinned widely and sat next to a smiling Mikey, holding hands. 

A few people later and it was Frank's turn. He chose truth, making everyone put their heads together to come up with the best (or worst) question. 

"I've got one! Do you have a crush on anyone in this circle?", Lindsey yelled over everyone. They all groaned at the shitty question but listened to the answer.

"Uh yeah, I guess. There's someone who's pretty cute here. Not that I'm going to tell you who", Frank smirked. All of the girls laughed and flipped their hair, oblivious to the fact that Frank was actually gay. Gerard frowned and sank down, thinking that Frank obviously wouldn't ever be interested in him. Whilst Gerard stared at the floor in disappointment, Frank looked at the boy and narrowed his eyes at Gerard's reaction. He thought that the flirty looks he'd sent Gerard were a clear message but Gerard just looked upset. 

A few more people had their turn but just before it was Gerard's turn, he left, excusing himself to the bathroom. He ran up the stairs and into the bathroom past numerous couples, shutting the door behind him. Gerard splashed his face with water, trying not to think about Frank at all. Of course, he failed. Frank was so hot and cute and totally out of Gerard's league. 

Frank excused himself and chased after Gerard. He heard some sniffing from the bathroom and quietly knocked on the door. 

"Gerard? You okay?", Frank called through the door. "You're not sick, right?"

"I'm fine", Gerard said bluntly, wiping his eyes. 

"Can I come in?", Frank bit his lip. 

"Why?", Gerard asked. 

"I just want to make sure you're okay, you looked sad", Frank shrugged, before remembering that Gerard couldn't see him. 

"Really Frank. I'm alright. Don't come in", Gerard shouted, desperately trying to fix his eyeliner. 

"Okay... I'll just wait here then", Frank said back. 

"Uh, fine", Gerard groaned, checking his reflection again before opening the bathroom door. "See, I'm fine"

Frank pushed the door wider and slipped into the bathroom before shutting the door again. "Are you sure? Did someone say something to upset you?"

"Frank, what do you want?", Gerard sighed. "Why do you even care?"

"Because I do. I care about you", Frank smiled gently. 

"Frank, please stop messing with me and leave me alone. Go back to the party and the girls and shit", Gerard rolled his eyes.

"The girls? Is that what you're annoyed about? Gerard I don't understand-"

"I like you okay?", Gerard blurted out. "And clearly you don't feel the same way so just go."

"What makes you think I don't feel the same way?", Frank smiled. 

"But, you said...", Gerard frowned.

"I'm gay, you idiot! And I was talking about you, you are the cute guy that I have a crush on", Frank laughed.

"Oh, um... Right", Gerard blushed. 

"Can I kiss you?", Frank asked after a minute. Gerard nodded jerkily and Frank stepped forward. 

Frank leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. Gerard moved his hands to Frank's face, kissing back hard. Frank's eyes widened in surprise and he let Gerard push him against the sink. Frank slipped his tongue against Gerard's lips, pushing into his mouth. Gerard opened his mouth, allowing Frank in, almost forgetting to breathe. Frank pressed his fingertips against Gerard's hips, pulling him closer. The sink dug into his back uncomfortably so Frank shoved Gerard back against the other wall, still kissing. Frank's cold hands wandered over Gerard's body, moving under his shirt and making Gerard shiver. 

Frank pulled away, gasping for air and stared at Gerard. His lips looked swollen, his hair was all messy and adorable. Frank reminded himself to slow down but Gerard just felt so addictive. He was about to ask Gerard if that was okay when Gerard made his move. Silently, he took Frank's hand and led him into a room in the corner of the house. It was quieter there, the music sounded like distant thumping and there was nobody around. 

"Gerard I...", Frank started.

"You don't want me?", Gerard's face dropped, making Frank feel guilty.

"No! God no, it's not that. You don't think this is a bit fast though", Frank asked. 

"I want this but if you don't, that's fine", Gerard shrugged, worried that Frank had changed his mind and didn't like him anymore. 

"I want this. I want you", Frank said slowly. Gerard smiled and tugged Frank close to him. "Who's room is this anyway?"

"I neither know or care", Gerard grinned, pushing Frank onto the bed. Gerard crawled on top of him, kissing Frank with all that he had. 

"How's this going to work?", Frank panted after a minute. 

"I'm a bottom", Gerard said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Then we'll be just fine", Frank smirked, surprised a little by Gerard's blunt attitude. 

Frank pulled at Gerard's shirt, breaking their kiss for a second to yank it off, before tugging off his own. Frank ran his hands through Gerard's long hair, tugging at the ends and making Gerard moan quietly. Gerard fiddled with Frank's belt buckle, trying to undo it. Frank helped, unbuckling it and undoing his jeans. Gerard pulled off his own jeans with a little difficultly, wasting no time and sliding down his boxers too. Frank stared at Gerard's naked body and kicked off his boxers too. 

"You sure about this?", Frank said when Gerard didn't move. 

"Yeah", Gerard snapped out of it and climbed into Frank's lap, straddling his thighs. 

Frank nodded and leaned up to kiss Gerard more. He touched Gerard, stroking his hand down Gerard's cock. Gerard rolled his hips into Frank's hand, breaking the kiss to moan loudly before biting Frank's neck, leaving hickeys. Frank took his hand away and pushed Gerard off him.

"Gee... We don't have any stuff", Frank realised. Gerard crawled to the nightstand and dug around in the drawers. Gerard giggled when he found a vibrator but focused on finding what they needed. He returned successful, holding a condom and some lube. "Score", Frank muttered, crawling between Gerard's legs. 

Their hard cocks slid together, causing them to hiss and rut against each other. Frank lifted Gerard's hips and with wet fingers, pushed in. Gerard whined and gasped as Frank moved his fingers, pumping and scissoring to get Gerard ready. Gerard bucked his hips, throwing his hand over his face, biting down on his fingers. Frank slid the condom in place and added a little more lube, getting into position. 

"You good, Gee?", Frank whispered.

"Go, go", Gerard panted. 

Frank took a deep breath and started to push into Gerard's body. Gerard cried out, breathing slowly as Frank's hips met Gerard's ass. He wrapped his legs around Frank's waist, pulling him in. Frank stroked his hand across Gerard's face and thrusted his hips, earning moans from Gerard. 

"Fuck... Gee", Frank groaned as Gerard clenched around him. 

"Frankie, faster", Gerard demanded, throwing his head back into the pillow. 

Frank nodded, thrusting into Gerard faster and harder, knocking against his prostate. Gerard moaned and grabbed his cock in his hand, jerking off. Frank closed his eyes and let his mouth hang open, pushing himself closer towards orgasm. Gerard moaned out Frank's name, coming over himself and ass squeezing around Frank's cock. With a few more thrusts, Frank emptied into the condom, pulling out and falling onto the bed beside Gerard. 

"Holy shit", Gerard whispered, throwing his arm around Frank. 

"Fuck Gee", Frank agreed. "We should probably get dressed."

They grinned at each other and pulled on their clothes before hugging and walking downstairs, holding hands. 

"See you Monday?", Frank asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Gerard's lips. 

"Yes sir", Gerard smiled, letting go of Frank's hand. 

When Mikey caught up with Gerard later, he was desperate to know what had happened with Frank. Apparently they were the talk of the party. 

"Let's just say that I'm glad I came", Gerard smiled knowingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one! Thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments if you liked it. Again, requests are always open, even if it's just an era or kink or tiny idea, I love writing them! Have a great day everyone :)
> 
> Also, in case people wondered, they're both about 17 in this, so at college or high school or whatever.


End file.
